


Chakotay's Pout

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [16]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay's pouting again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chakotay's Pout

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay is pouting again.

He sits each day in his chair, scowling as if the world has wronged him today.

Perhaps it has.

Does he brood because I took his command and his ship to save my own? Or does he mourn the woman he loved who betrayed him? Is he upset because the son of that traitorous Cardassian was only a trap, not even of his seed?

Or perhaps he pouts because I pulled away, afraid of what might transpire if we came together?

I tire of waiting. I pull his head towards me and kiss the pout away.


End file.
